Grey Griffin
Grey DeLisle-Griffin (born Erin Grey Van Oosbree; August 24, 1973 in Fort Ord, California, USA) is an American actress, singer, songwriter and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Daphne Blake in What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and multiple movies as of 2001, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Vicky from The Fairly OddParents. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Grown Up! (2007) - Mario (ep40) *As Told By Ginger (2000-2009) - Brandon Higsby, Diane Francis, Disgruntled Girl (ep35), Lexi Lanoue (ep21), Monique (ep51), Quiz Bowl Opponent#1 (ep38), Stacie (ep56), Tad (ep26) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Princess Azula, Actress Katara (ep57), Kya (ep56), Ta Min (ep46), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2016-2017) - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Bachelorette 1 (ep46), Bachelorette 3 (ep46), Beverly (ep48), Bronco Betsy (ep42), Cheerleader#2 (ep29), Hanna, Hen#2 (ep18), Inga (ep37), Juanita (ep11), Prunella (ep46), Veronica (ep27), Woman (ep11) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Black Canary/Dinah Lance, Dala (ep55), Daphne Blake (ep51), Fire *Batman Beyond (2001) - Servant Girl#2 (ep50) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Daphne Blake, Banshee (ep20), Belle (ep24), Beverly (ep17), Carli (ep4), Caroler (ep14), Dame Bernice (ep8), Diving Mom (ep3), Georgia (ep5), Groom's Mother (ep22), Hazeltine (ep3), Hermit Hank (ep18), Mayor Rogers (ep23), Orphan (ep14), RC Guy (ep20), Ruby Lutz (ep13), Screama Donna (ep9), Security Voice (ep12), Technician (ep12), Teen Girl (ep23), Trudy Lutz (ep13) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Bride (ep43), Bride's Mother (ep43), Heatblast Gwen (ep17), Xylene (ep39) *Beware the Batman (2013-2014) - Magpie *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2016) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Alien Beauty (ep37), Alien Maid (ep37), Mom (ep23), Ranger#2 (ep25), Ranger#2 (ep60), Vicki Vortex *Chowder (2008) - Teashop Lady (ep16), Woman in Bush (ep16) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Boy#1 (ep15), Cheerleader (ep8), Crazy Old Cat Lady (ep14), Gramma Stuffum (ep3), Julie (ep8), Laura Limpin, Lizzie Devine, Mega Mom (ep10), Mid Western Mom (ep3), Numbuh 142's Mom (ep19), Numbuh 66 (ep10), Valerie (ep39), Woman (ep7), Additional Voices *Curious George (2006) - Betsy, Woman (ep18) *Dan Vs. (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Kitty, Badger Kid (ep6), Bobby (ep10), Child (ep4), Fabiola, Jack (ep7), Jackie (ep12), Jodie (ep15), Kate (ep3), Kwan (ep4), Lil (ep2), Mateo (ep8), Mom, Mrs. Hopper (ep1), Penguin (ep2), Queen (ep11), Teacher (ep15) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Samantha Manson, Alicia (ep8), Ashley (ep32), Cheerleader (ep23), Computer Voice (ep23), Elastica (ep20), Femalien (ep21), Fentonfinder Voice (ep1), Fran (ep19), Geek Boy (ep19), Ghost Gabber (ep3), Ghost Girl (ep2), Girl#1 (ep6), Girl#2 (ep2), Kid (ep14), Medusa (ep44), Nerd Girl (ep30), Nerd Girl#1 (ep36), Nightmerica (ep21), Offshore Flo, Poddle Skirt Girl (ep5), Star (ep16), Terminatra (ep21), Toddler (ep6), Valerie Gray (ep2), Waitress (ep4), Walla *Dexter's Laboratory (2002) - Waitress#1 (ep58), Waitress#2 (ep58) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Another Bird (ep19), Auntie Marla (ep30), Crowd Animal#1 (ep9), Mama Tapir (ep9), Poncho (ep19), Tarantula (ep9), Toddler Boy (ep13), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Cackline (ep16), Deena (ep16), Troll Girl (ep16), Vermite Queen (ep11) *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2003) - Mrs. Lawton (ep10), Mrs. Waverly (ep3), Nick's Mom (ep10) *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Roxanne (ep21) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2003) - Girl (ep33), TV Reporter (ep10) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Moxie (ep6) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Greenley (ep25) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Riley Daring *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Lor McQuarrie, Another Woman (ep25), Carlotta, Cheri, Delivery Woman (ep4), Dougovina (ep30), Dr. Presto (ep22), Female Voice (ep33), Helen Benitez, Kelly, Lady (ep17), Little Girl Voice (ep27), Lois Gustavson, Lor's Mom (ep30), Marie (ep34), Melora (ep35), Mona Vasquez (ep27), Mrs. Birkhauer (ep38), Mrs. Mendoza (ep23), Nona, Old Country Doctor (ep36), Person#2 (ep25), Photographer (ep13), Princess (ep37), Quinty (ep39), Reporter (ep3), Reporter (ep14), Undine (ep5), Women (ep10) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Dress Up Daisy (eps44-72), Gracie (ep16), Lula (ep15) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016) - Damon's Mother (ep3), Dr. Mendoza (ep7), Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2013) - Gorney (ep12), Mrs. Gleeful (ep11), Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2008-2011) - Flicker *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Brianna Buttowski, Additional Voices *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2016) - Stella, Alien Crowd (ep30), Alien Evacuees (ep21), Audience (ep28), Automated Voice (ep29), Baby Blopp (ep20), Chef Bot (ep16), Crowd (ep15), Gift Shop Bot (ep3), Goon (ep13), Goon (ep16), Kitumba Ship Computer (ep9), Kree Whipley, Oumou (ep30), Queen Gemma, Robo-Mouse (ep11), Rock Alien (ep7), Ship Computer (ep26), Singing Soup (ep16), Sylvia (ep24), Tethoscape Alien (ep29), Tethoscape Aliens (ep28), Tethoscape Announcer (ep6), Tethoscape Visitors (ep26), Trident Computer (ep14), Worlian Ship Computer (ep23) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Flute Girl, Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Ellegra (ep56), Opal (ep52), Raccoon Mother (ep49), Violet (ep52) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2017) - Jackie, Queen Butterfly, Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2015) - Princess Prettyhead (ep20) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2016) - Pam (ep46) *DreamWorks Dawn of the Croods (2015) - Lerk, Sandy, Pat (ep2) *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - DieAnne (ep11), Kandas (ep13), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2014) - Goat (ep60), Jiao (ep60), Liang (ep60) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Vina, Callista (ep6), Fonvil (ep15), Megamicre Queen (ep24), Señora Igualdemontijo, Sphinx *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Cleopatra (ep5), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2010) - Darla (ep33), Girl Baboon (ep33), Kid#1 (ep53), Mother (ep79), Possum Kid (ep79) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Burn, Bramber, Deuce, Female Kissing Teen (ep51), Flavia (ep38), Mama Guana (ep51) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Beautiful Reporter (ep11), Boodika (ep9), Catapoid (ep3), Computer (ep2), Computer (ep15), Computer Voice (ep22), Food Synthesizer (ep14), Lady Zorga (ep17), Massage Girl (ep27), Newswoman Shye Falling, Nina (ep11), The Monstress (ep23), Vampire Bride#1 (ep5), Vampire Bride#3 (ep5) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Frida Suárez/'La Tigressa', Aaron (ep4), Amelita (ep5), Anita (ep21), Audrey (ep3), Carmela, Chainsaw (ep17), Che, Child (ep24), Chole (ep7), Dowager (ep2), Emma (ep6), Female Computer Voice (ep6), Flama Dama (ep8), Gym Teacher (ep17), Herometer Operator (ep8), Little Boy (ep7), Lupito (ep2), Miss Chichita (ep18), Mrs. E (ep24), Mrs. Equihua (ep26), Mrs. Sanchez (ep21), Patches (ep17), Robio (ep21), Scooter Kid, Sofia (ep25), Son (ep22), Toxic Poonk Singer (ep13), Voltura, Waldo *Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) - Major Dr. Ghastly, Chimney Sweep (ep1), Computer (ep7), Mom (ep6) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) - Duchess (ep4), Frankie Foster, Flo (ep71), Goo (ep71), Jones (ep1), Kid (ep2), Kid (ep69), Lady (ep1), Pink Squirell Friend (ep69), Prickly Friend (ep2), Wife (ep2) *Free for All (2003) - Claudia (ep4), Sally (ep3) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Beach Girl#1 (ep3), Co-Pilot (ep10), Computer (ep18), Computer (ep25), Diane Farrah, Echoey Voice#2 (ep6), Housewife (ep31), Innocent Woman (ep13), Isabella, Kate (ep5), Librarian (ep40), Little Girl (Slug Evo; ep8), News Reporter (ep13), Reporter (ep2), Reporter (ep19), Rhodes (ep14), Spanish Boy (ep2), TV Reporter (ep1), Trig Student 2 (ep32), Wade (ep17), Waitress (ep29), Woman (Rock & Mud Evo; ep8), Zag RS, Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Aya, Aga'po, Alana (ep2), Bleez, Lady Catherine (ep15), Thila (ep7), Venessi Swilton (ep13; VA Double), Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Major Dr. Ghastly, Mandy, Aunt Sis (ep1), Bald Kid (ep?), Computer Woman (ep?), Croanie#2 (ep?), Dimples (ep?), Dinosaur (ep10), Elf (ep12), FBI Voice Over (ep10), Flea (ep?), Girl (ep9), Girl#2 (ep?), Girl#2 (ep?), Goon Boy (ep11), Kid#2 (ep?), Kid Soap Actress (ep8), Kris (ep?), Laura (ep?), Mandy Doll (ep12), Milkshakes (ep3), Model A (ep2), Model B (ep2), Rosie (ep?), School Girl (ep?), Sis (ep?), Soap Opera Girl (ep9), Soap Opera Woman (ep3), Son (ep3), TV Announcer (ep?), Wife (ep5), Woman (ep4), Woman#1 (ep7), Yves (ep10) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002-2007) - Bobby (ep37), Clerk (ep32), Cosmetician (ep14), DMV Operator (ep9), Daphne Blake (ep3), Debbie, Dr. Gale Mary Volcanus, HR Woman (ep38), Melody (ep5), Old Woman Juror (ep38), Receptionist (ep8), Spiderkid (ep12), Superkid (ep12), Woman (ep19), X's Wife (ep9) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Jang Keng, Yumi Yoshimura, Alien 2 (ep8), Assassination Tango Gal (ep3), Badger (ep11), Big Kid (ep11), Cat (ep6), Cat (ep14), Charity Worker (ep18), Cheerleader (ep35), Cheeseburger (ep16), Chicken (ep16), Computer Voice (ep29), Crowd (ep4), Dog (ep15), Duplicat (ep29), Evil Yumi (ep37), Fan#1 (ep13), Fan Club President (ep12), Girl (ep20), Hee-Haw Buzzsaw Gal (ep3), Homeowner (ep22), Kid (ep26), Little Girl (ep1), Ma Wall (ep28), Maid (ep38), Merchant (ep30), Mondo Swell Betty (ep7), Mr. Bajinkers (ep36), Nanny (ep33), Nurse (ep33), Old Camper#2 (ep27), Old Lady (ep28), Paper Boy (ep28), Person (ep11), Pizza Delivery Boy (ep19), Pterodactyl (ep36), Registration Lady (ep15), Rich Woman (ep16), Skiers (ep21), Slam-I-Yumi (ep30), Squirrel (ep14), Statue of Liberty (ep5), Thomas (ep35), Timmy (ep7), Tiny Spider (ep16), Townsperson 2 (ep5), Video Chess Game (ep6), Video Game Voice (ep31), Waiter (ep7), Woman Rider (ep20), Yumibot (ep4), Yumius (ep31) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Mia (ep9), Moloid Shaman (ep9), Mother (ep9) *JBVO: Your All Request Cartoon Show (2000) - Daphne Blake *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - 1st Passerby (ep52), Collette, Female in Crowd (ep6), Restaurant Patron#2 (ep52), Singer, Stinky Brownstein (ep52), Woman, Woman (ep6) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Downpour (ep9), Shifter (ep9) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Alakshmi Verma, Master Nadia Lobachevsky, Cyber Lord Corile (ep27), Janet Pierce-Okamoto, Kimiko (ep34), Maribel, Moorna, Nobu/Ichiro (ep34), Razorkinder *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Naare, Automated Voice (ep3), Baby Wampa (ep11), Eye Stalk (ep6), Maz Kanata (ep8), Young Anakin (ep3) *Loonatics Unleashed (2007) - Apocazons (ep22) *MAD (2010-2013) - Demi Lovato (ep7), Dr. Allison Cameron (ep11), Jenni "Jwoww" Farley (ep11), Megan Fox, Mitchie Torres (ep8), Narrator (ep8), Nyota Uhura (ep4), Rachel Berry (ep4), Rejected Narrator (ep10), Sam Puckett (ep7), Sarah Walker (ep12), Velma Dinkley (ep91), Yukio (ep101), Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Alien Girl#1 (ep2), Teacher (ep2) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Ingrid Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Mrs. Winifred Warthog, Adam's Mom, Aloysius Elephant, Angler Fish#1 (ep26), Antelope (ep5), Baby Pony (ep27), Bat Kid#2 (ep36), British Kid (ep16), Conchetta (ep45), Elephant#1 (ep1), Fair Announcer (ep47), Feral Cat#3 (ep43), Flamingo Kid (ep17), Girl Chipmunk (ep29), Girl Ostrich (ep4), Guy#2 (ep35), Hazel, Hyacinth (ep32), Hyena (ep4), Hyena (ep9), Hyena Kid (ep23), Isaac Hyena (ep27), Janet Musk Ox, Joanie Ox, Kid (ep2), Kid (Eye; ep23), Kid Animal (ep8), Kiki Von Beaky (ep31), MaryAnne Lobster (ep19), Meal Worm (ep43), Miss Raccoon (ep36), Mrs. Liverwort (ep44), Nurse Gazelle, Old Lady (ep43), Penguin Kid (ep6), Picnic Woman (ep29), Rufus Hyena (ep42), Shopper#2 (ep6), Swan Librarian (ep43), Wardell Wombat (ep52), Zeera Cornelius (ep9) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Alien (ep34), Amanda (ep34), Amber (ep8), Band Girl (ep20), Gerald (ep8), Kid (ep18), Lenny, Letta, Ms. Binky (ep8), Raggedy Android Suit (ep7), Woman Astronaut (ep18) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) - Bambi (ep31), Creampuff#3 (ep30), Fish (ep40), Fly#3 (ep40), Granola Girl (ep16), Jelly, Kid#1 (ep16), Kid#1 (ep27), Little Brother (ep8), Monster (ep40), Plant Mom (ep20), Vicky, Woman Scientist (ep20) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Sleeping Kid (ep15) *Pound Puppies (2012-2013) - Buttercup (ep41), Dot (ep26), Katy (ep33), Lillian (ep44), Mrs. Wyszikowski (ep41), Pet Owner (ep33), Puddles (ep44), Shaggles (ep26), TV Jingle (ep41), Tabitha (ep27), Teen Boy's Mom (ep27) *Rocket Power (2002) - Boy#2 (ep45), Young Salesperson (ep45) *Rugrats (1997-2003) - Dulce (ep149), Reptar, Jr. (ep93), Terry McNulty, Todd McNulty, Ty McNulty *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Dulce *Samurai Jack (2001-2017) - Clerk (ep29), Female Robot (ep41), Fire Creature (ep12), Girl#2 (ep24), Girl#3 (ep24), Grandma (ep13), High Priestess (ep53), Lady#1 (ep24), Lil Red Hood's Mom (ep13), Lula Lillywhite (ep12), Monk (ep32), Mrs. Clench (ep29), Spring (ep49), Woman (ep24), Woman Warrior (ep44), Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Daphne Blake, Anna (ep28), Art Hipster#2 (ep32), Baba Yaga (ep28), Boron (ep34), Costumed Girl (ep17), Deena (ep33), Dr. Thistle (ep22), Earthworm (ep41), Eeko (ep32), Female Doctor (ep13), Female Pirate (ep8), Female Vampire (ep6), Francilee Jackson, Greta Gator (ep2), Jen (ep8), Jenny Zin (ep40), Krissy Kristy (ep44), Mom (ep5), Mom (ep46), Mrs. Andelusossa (ep49), Mrs. Feist (ep30), Newscaster (ep12), Paula Rogers, Portly Woman (ep31), Que Horrifico (ep5), Receptionist (ep29), Tourist (ep10), Turnip (ep5), Tween Girl, Vampire Waitress, Witch (ep13) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011) - Additional Voices *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2006-2007) - Daphne Blake, Misty Swiss (ep2) *Skylanders: Academy (2016) - Claire (ep11) *Star Wars: Detours (????) - Harmony (Announced) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Chava (ep25), Darja (ep21), Oora (ep21) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2014) - Kitty Katswell, Agent Dumbo (ep21), Agent Jumbo (ep5), Baby (ep30), Beachgoer#1 (ep26), Billy (ep5), Bride (ep42), Bunny (ep5), Cashier (ep28), Charmane (ep32), Chipmunk Girl, Computer Voice (ep4), Computer Voice (ep11), Computer Voice (ep29), Concessions Girl (ep10), Counselor (ep19), Counting Cougar (ep19), Crying Kid (ep14), Dry Cleaning Lady (ep9), Ewe (ep25), Female Classmate (ep22), Female Elephant (ep24), Fire Hydrant (ep27), French Poodle (ep30), Girls (ep9), Ida Bromstein (ep27), Kid (ep12), Kid (ep13), Kitty's Mom (ep2), Librarian (ep5), Little Girl (ep8), Madame Catastrophe (ep7), Miss Petropolis (ep23), Mom (ep13), New Narrator (ep6), Operator (ep23), Possum Lady (ep8), Raccoon Kid (ep18), Recorded Message (ep6), Rita (ep5), Rudolph (ep21), Sally (ep1), School Kid (ep9), Screaming Woman (ep14), Space Witch (ep42), Tammy, Tourist#3 (ep1), Tucker (ep30), Waitress (ep7), Woman (ep7), Zippy *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2004-2006) - Elke (ep46), Mombot (ep30), Sally (ep31) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Betty Brant (ep39) *The Batman (2004-2008) - Amanda (ep3), Amber (ep61), Mary Grayson (ep40), Ms. Vimtrup (ep3) *The Boondocks (2014) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Vicky, Aunt Gertrude Crab (ep1), Bird (ep1), Blob#3 (ep6), Chicken (ep2), Dino (ep2), Fairy#1 (ep6), Fan#2 (ep6), Fat Fairy (ep6), Female Fairy#2 (ep5), Female Newscaster (ep5), Female Protozoa (ep3), Female Stomach Flu (ep3), Kid (ep1), Kid (ep5a), Kid (ep5b), Mr. Whiskers (ep4), Ms. Dimmsdale (ep6), Ms. Waxelplax (ep2), Receptionist (ep6), Spatula Woman (ep5), Star (ep4) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Mandy, Aunt Sis, Bird (ep17), Cat (ep25), Chick#1 (ep18), Chihuahua (ep14), Contestent (ep20), Cowgirl (ep10), Game Voice (ep2), Geek (ep24), Girl (ep15), Girl#1 (ep1), Granny (ep10), Granny (ep15), Halfling (ep17), Head (ep14), Juli (ep12), Kid (ep8), Kid (ep13), Kid (ep15), Kid (ep24), Kid#1 (ep6), Kid#3 (ep12), Mandy#2 (ep23), Mikey (ep11), Milkshakes, Mom (ep11), Newswoman (ep20), Nurse (ep23), Old Lady (ep8), Overworked Seamstress (ep8), Owl (ep16), Pelican (ep13), Person#2 (ep14), Petrified Girl (ep24), Shadow Mandy (ep8), TV Voice (ep14), Townswoman (ep24), Victim (ep20), Witch#2 (ep15), Woman (ep12), Woman Dog (ep4) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Dark Spider Spirit (ep25), Intense Woman (ep35), Ming-Hua, Spirit Mushroom (ep25), Wife (ep28), Young Lin Beifong (ep32) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) - "Mama Leghorn" (ep9), Carol (ep9), Cindy (ep6), Female V.O. (ep6), Josephine (ep7), Ma Bear (ep45), Patricia Bunny (ep2), Phyllis (ep2), Receptionist (ep2), Scarlett Johansson (ep7), Tanya (ep6), Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016-2017) - Lana Loud, Lily Loud, Lola Loud, Aunt Ruth (ep14), Leif (ep23), Leon (ep23), Lexx (ep23), Maggie's Mom (ep24), Mrs. Jelinski (ep3), Scoots, Secretary (ep31), Stroller Mom (ep10) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2010) - Big Woman (ep17), Dr. Proctor (ep24), Flirtatious Lady (ep9), Frida (ep46), Gertrude (ep9), Ms. Leading (ep32), Old Lady (ep45), Old Woman (ep45), Peter (ep32), Tickled Lady (ep9), Woman (ep39), Woman (ep45) *The Mighty B! (2008-2011) - Portia Gibbons, Art Dealer#1 (ep18), Beaver One, Black Widow 2 (ep20), Chai Dallagher, Clerk (ep25), Emily (ep3), Geoffrey (ep16), Girl 1 (ep5), Gorilla Walla (ep34), Honeybee#7 (ep13), Horrified Patron (ep26), K.G. Bianca, Little Kid (ep19), Lola, Madam Valeska (ep6), Maude (ep20), Millie Millerson, Mona (ep32), Parrot (ep38), Ronnie (ep29), Stage Manager (ep3), Town Lady (ep15), Woman Two (ep15), Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001-2002) - Evelyn O'Connell *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2002) - Betty (ep45), Blanche (ep53), Female Bank Manager (ep38), Femme Fatale (ep38), Gabby Baloni (ep47), Jenny (ep38), Lady (ep45), Maid Mary (ep52), News Woman (ep45), Singer (ep52), Tall Monster (ep53), Teenage Girl (ep38), Townie (ep59), TV Ad (ep45), Woman#1 (ep53) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Sally Avril, Betty Brant, Erin (ep18), Stephanie Briggs (ep17), Voice of Oscorp *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Carol Danvers/'Ms. Marvel', Amora/Enchantress, Computer Voice (ep9), Hedy Wolfe (ep41), Marsha Rosenberg/Volcana (ep51), Old Lady (ep3) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Ginger *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Gazelle#2 (ep25) *The Zeta Project (2001-2002) - Andrea Donoso, Dominique (ep5), Newscaster (ep9) *ThunderCats (2011) - Young Cheetara (ep12) *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2014) - Morgan Le Fay (ep73), Tana Nile (ep44) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) - Daphne Blake, Bling Bling (ep21), Celia Clyde (ep3), Cell Phone Voice (ep22), Dr. Bikini (ep12), Eve De La Fey (ep23), Galina Korzhakov (ep35), German Mom (ep22), Gretchen Mueller (ep1), Lorelei Leland (ep4), Mademoiselle Chantal (ep16), Medusa (ep28), Osomons (ep42), Shawna (ep41), Shelly (ep14), Spice (ep32), Verona Dempsey (ep29), Vikki Valentine (ep12), Waitress (ep13), Wormian#1 (ep17), Wormian#1 (ep19) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Mrs. Paré (ep6), Network/Sarah Vale (ep6), Psylocke/Elisabeth Braddock (ep8), Spiral/Rita Wayword, Worthington Commercial (ep19) *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) - Kimiko Tohomiko, Belle (ep28), Dyris (ep27), Evil Doll (ep23), Omi-Mom (ep43), Singing Old Lady (ep41) *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Dreamer (ep17), Security Guard B (ep30), Whisper A'daire *Zevo-3 (2011) - Anchorwoman (ep24), Anita Mann (ep24), Cotilla, Florence Cara (ep26), Girl (ep22), Mrs. James (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) - Daphne Blake, Auntie Mahina, Local Woman#2 *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Anchor Carla *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Anchor Carla *Batman: Year One (2011) - Barbara Gordon, Vicki Vale *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Samantha *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Daphne Blake *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Daphne Blake *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Betsy, Mrs. Yellowhat *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Betsy, Photographer *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Wonder Woman/'Diana', Giganta/Doris Zeul *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Dante (9 Years Old), Lust Minion#1 *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Donna Fawkes, Heather *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Greenly *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) - Ardakian Trawl, Boodikka, Ree'Yu *Hellboy Animated: Blood & Iron (2007) - Additional Voices *Hulk Vs (2009) - Sif *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Wonder Woman, Superbaby *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Lois Lane, Queen *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Scientist, Tina *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Nora Allen *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Wonder Woman, Lois Lane *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Wonder Woman *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Wonder Woman *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) - Daphne Blake, Dr. Escobar *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - Daphne Blake, Cat Witch, Honeybee *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Daphne Blake, Shannon Blake *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) - Daphne Blake, Sapphire Sonja *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Daphne Blake, Mama Mione *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) - Daphne Blake, Natasha *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Daphne Blake, News Reporter *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Daphne Blake, Amy *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Daphne Blake *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Young Manchester *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Betty Rubble *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) - Jane Jetson, Additional Voices *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Miss Sharpey, Simon Sklarew, Sullivan Sklarew *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Aquata, Princess Arista *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) - Mrs. Bradley, Red Fairy *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - Dorothy *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - Maid Marion *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) - Carol *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) - Dorothy *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Red *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Wasp/'Janet Pym' *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Wasp/'Janet Pym' 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Baby T-rex 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Jasper: A Christmas Caper (2010) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Fabulous Fourth (2012) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Precious Valentine (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: A Turkey Tale (2011) - Additional Voices *Jasper: Goes to Bishop (2009) - Additional Voices *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Captain Marvel/'Carol Danvers' *Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) - Daphne Blake, Loud Speaker *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Daphne Blake 'Movies' *Bolt (2008) - Penny's Mom *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Emily Elizabeth, Mrs. Howard *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Gliss *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Book of Life (2014) - Grandma Sanchez *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Gliss, MC Fairy *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Linda, Woman at Zoo *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Healing Fairy, Narrator *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Lyria, Narrator, Viola 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Impedimenta 'Shorts' *Billy's Birthday Shorties (2006) - Mandy *Cartoon Cartoons (2000-2001) - Ashley (ep15), Cat (ep15), Ma (ep18) *DC Nation: Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld (2013) - Frog Mayor *DC Nation: Super Best Friends Forever (2012) - Wonder Girl *DC Nation: Wonder Woman (2013) - Jo Beth, Randy *DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) - Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance, Guard, Newscaster *Disney Fairies: How to: (2012) - Gliss (ep4) *El Tigre: A Fistful of Nickels (2005) - Frida Suárez/'La Tigressa' *Irwin Hearts Mandy (2007) - Mandy *Lego Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Daphne Blake *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - Maz Kanata (ep3) *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010) - Computer Voice *Morris and the Cow (2016) - Dottie, Wanda *My Freaky Family: Welcome to My World (2001) - Mom *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Asajj Ventress, Padmé Amidala, Shaak Ti, Nelvaanian Boy, Nelvaanian Child, Nelvaanian Woman, Stass Allie (ep21) *Staylongers (2000) - Daphne Blake *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Mandy, Date (Date With Death) 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Daphne Blake *Believe in Santa (2002) - Jenna *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011) - Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Additional Voices *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Mandy, Mandroid, Milkshakes, Older Mandy, Some Kid *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) - Mandy, Doll *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Crazy Old Cat Lady, Gramma Stuffum *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Wonder Woman/Diana, Giganta/Doris Zeul *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2007) - Samantha Manson, Mother, Young Son *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Samantha Manson, Police Dispatcher *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Samantha Manson *Disney Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) - Additional Voices *Firebreather (2010) - Ms. Julia Dreakford *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) - Frankie Foster, Eurotrish, Lady, Little Boy Voice, Tiny Friend *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Frankie Foster, Baby Brother, Kid, Sara Cryer *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Frankie Foster, Duchess, Mom *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Wonder Woman, Lois Lane *Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror (2015) - Daphne Blake *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Ingrid Giraffe, Lupe Toucan, Mrs. Winifred Warthog, Bug, Nurse Gazelle, Spunky *Regular Show: Skip's Story (2014) - Desdemona, Desdemona's Mom *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Hellen, Kimiko, School Girl Villain *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Vandana *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Vicky, Principal Waxelplax *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Vicky, Future Vicky, Tootie/Deep Tot, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Fairy Reporter, Tooth Fairy *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Betty *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Vicky, Bike Teen (ep2), Tooth Fairy (ep1) *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) - Betty Rubble, Mystery Woman *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Mandy, Carol *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Mandy *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Vicky, Principal Waxelplax *The Mighty B!: O Brother, What Are Thou (2010) - Millie Millerson, Portia Gibbons *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Soul Hayride Dancer *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Mandy, Aunt Sis, Ike, Kid *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Griffin *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Griffin, Marion *Wubbzy's Big Movie (2008) - Wubbzy, Buggy, Kooky Kid, Old Lady 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Wonder Woman, Giganta (ep14) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Pepper Potts, TV Show Host (ep1) *Supermodels (????) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Oyuki (ep1), Woman (ep1) 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Ogin, Tomoe 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Jeanne *Only Yesterday (2016) - Taeko's Mother *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Setsu Oiwa Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) - Mother Dog *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Cat Spy Analyst, Catherine's Niece, Security Bulldog *God Bless America (2011) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Arcee Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Mighty Magiswords: Surely You Quest (2017) - Vambre, Zange 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Ice Queen *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Nation Soldiers, Fire Nation Villagers, Princess Azula *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Princess Azula, Additional Voices *Barbie: Beach Vacation (2001) - Christie, Kira, Teresa *Barbie: Beauty Boutique (2003) - Christie, Teresa *Barbie: Team Gymnastics (2001) - Christie, Kira, Teresa *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle', Dr. Stacy Baker, Vicki Vale, Voice Mail *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - GCPD Dispatch, Vicki Vale *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Catwoman/'Selina Kyle', Assistant *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Arisia Rrab, Black Canary/Dinah Lance *Broken Age (2014) - Drucilla, Levina, Lorraine, Yellow Yarn Pal *Brütal Legend (2009) - Brides, Zaulia *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Mac, Mandy *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Frankie Foster, Mandy *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Deino the Stygian Witch, Io, Medusa *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - The Fox *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Gramma Stuffum *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Awoken Female *Diablo III (2012) - Wizard (Female) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Wizard (Female) *Doom³ (2004) - Computer Voice, Theresa M. Chasar *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Computer Voice, Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening (2010) - Velanna *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Yangja the Pirate Student, Yoshen the LUA Bar Patron *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Nadia, Vault Elder's Daughter (Mary), Wasteland Doctor (Vidya) *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Invisible Woman, Additional Voices *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (2013) - Dr. Elizabeth Veronica Darling, Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Skie, Viconia DeVir *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Ilivarra *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Keaira, Larani *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Nalia de'Arnise, Viconia DeVir *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale II (2002) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Baroness *Giants: Citizen Kabuto (2000) - Additional Voices *Gladius (2003) - Female Narrator, Additional Voices *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (2011) - Ring *Happy Feet (2006) - Adult Penguin, Miss Viola, Mrs. Astrakhan, Young Penguin *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Lt. Morales, Nova, Wizard Li-Ming *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Catwoman *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Ring *Invictus: In the Shadow of Olympus (2000) - Additional Voices *Just Cause (2006) - Maria Kane, Newscaster *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Generic Female *Kinectimals: Now With Bears! (2011) - Lina *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Celine, Encablossian Woman, Morene *Knights Contract (2011) - Holda, Verderinde *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Daphne Blake, Female Gotham Citizen, Poppy, Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Computer (Female Voice) *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Amora/Enchantress, Natasha Romanova/Black Widow *Mass Effect (2007) - Julia, Lieutenant Marie Durand, Nassana Dantius *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Nassana Dantius *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Salarian Councilor Esheel, Kahlee Sanders *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Sareena *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Kitty Katswell *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Vicky *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Samantha Manson *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Samantha Manson *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Carmelita Fox, Hannah - Female Golfer *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Amanda *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Learning Activities (2001) - Emily Elizabeth, Lily LaValley, Ms. Carrington *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Phonics (2003) - Emily Elizabeth *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Reading (2000) - Additional Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Thinking Adventures (2000) - Emily Elizabeth *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Daphne Blake, Harpy, Juanita Gonzales, Lemonade Vendor *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Case File#1: The Glowing Bug Man (2002) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Case File#2: The Scary Stone Dragon (2003) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Daphne Blake, Cameron Flich, Mimi Ramon, Vanity Bloom *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Daphne Blake, Anna Blake *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Daphne Blake, Actress, Mindi Stiles, Selena Drake, ShermanTech Scientist *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (2002) - Daphne Blake, Holly Graham *Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Knight (2000) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Showdown in Ghost Town (2000) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - Daphne Blake, Marcy *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Daphne Blake, Maggie Sinclair, Prof. Alicia Wayne *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Daphne Blake *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Beachcomber *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Mesmeralda, Smolderdash *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Blimp Computer Voice, Carmelita *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Nova *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Nova *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Nova, Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Female Civilian#2, Montross' Computer *Star Wars: Demolition (2000) - Ghia, Jabba's Announcer, Tia *Star Wars: Early Learning Activity Center (2000) - Queen Amidala, Treasure Announcer *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Hover Transport Driver, Leia Organa, Ruulian Terrorist *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Gungan Villager 2, Queen Amidala, Rebel Scout Captain, Royal Missile Trooper *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Kath Talor, Naat Reath, Oola, Senator Padmé Amidala *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Handmaiden, Kid, Padmé Naberrie/Queen Amidala *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Alora, Jedi Female *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Loreli Ro, Nym Pilot 2, Wingmate 2 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Cassandra Mateil, Infected Outcast, Lena, Noble Youth, Outcast Woman, Prospective Sith Student, Protocol Officer, Sarna, Shaleena, Sith Patron, Sith Security Officer, Sith Soldier, Taris Citizen *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Handmaiden *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Asha, Female Citizen 1, Trainstation Announcer *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Karie Noth *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Bravo 8, Rescue 2 *Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing (2001) - Queen Amidala *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Bera Kazan *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Asajj Ventress, Civilian Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Bounty Hunter Female, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Bounty Hunter Female, Holographic Recording, Thea, Vanat *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Bounty Hunter Female *Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center (1999) - Queen Amidala *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000) - Handmaiden, Queen Amidala, TC-14 Protocol Droid *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Gungan Child, Padmé Amidala/Queen Amidala *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Additional Voices *The Cave (2013) - Computer, Monster Hunter, Princess *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Crème Puffs, Spatula Woman, Tootie, Vicky *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Vicky *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Mandy *The Hobbit (2003) - Wood Elf *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Jill, Lola, Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Child Bishop, Mystique *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Mystique *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Young Jason Stryker, Additional Voices *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Kimiko Tohomiko 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Lilia *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - CPU Voice *Bayonetta (2010) - Jeanne, Additional Voices *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Jeanne, Newscaster, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Pukutak *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Amanda Valenciano Libre *Ninja Gaiden II (2008) - Elizébet *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Elizébet *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (411) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (15) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. Category:American Voice Actors